Quizzit:quote/14
(651) (15/05/2006 - 20:50:08) 19:50:26 Che si fa? abbiamo appena finito di giocare... a cosa? a scivolopro quello delle lettere? si *(652) (17/05/2006 - 15:22:11) 15:19:54 che sfida fra voi due 15:22:08 Giocatori eliminati: Chrono256 *(653) (18/05/2006 - 20:53:33) 20:39:54 gamedale e' di DaleCooper? 20:40:18 DaleCooper sei qua? 20:40:38 no ma se lo chiami in query di sicuro ti risponde 20:40:51 ah grazie mille colore_del_grano :) 20:41:32 * DaleCooper is now known as DaleCooper|NotConnected *(654) (20/05/2006 - 12:06:31) 12:02:12 alfaalex has joined 12:03:58 alfaalex has Quit iRC <@DaleCooper> Io vorrei capire cosa cazzo combina, che son giorni e giorni che entra ed esce ogni 2 minuti <%Eco_Strat> e' una trombata al rallenty tipo... *(655) (22/05/2006 - 16:42:41) ' Chrono256', hai 10 secondi per scrivere una parola di almeno''' 12 lettere che '''finisca con la sillaba''' UTA teleradiotrasmettuta''' *(656) (28/05/2006 - 17:26:03) ' 2ª '''manche terminata!!! ' floriana con l'aiuto del culo di MaggieMaY tira 9''' (3 '''+ 6') e va alla casella' 53 ' sento puzza di disgrazia ' 3ª manche terminata!!! ''' floriana '''tira 10 ('4 '+ 6') e arriva alla casella' 63 (Arrivo) e vince questa partita *(657) (31/05/2006 - 22:59:03) <+LyBrA`tace> -nn -otu + non tu +10% fantastichezza *(658) (03/06/2006 - 12:08:54) <+LyBrA> usa il teorema <+LyBrA> funziona sempre <+LyBrA> prendi una donna sbattila al muro falle sentire ke e' duro ... quella la *(659) (05/06/2006 - 16:10:53) 15:59 <+Chrono256> MA TU SEI CRETINO?! 15:59 <@GameDale> Chrono256 - 4? Avvertimento: Eccessivo uso di caps! 15:59 <+Chrono256> MA BANNATELO CHE CAZZO15:59 * GameDale sets mode: +b *!*@Azzurra=740C473E.cust-adsl.tiscali.it15:59 * Chrono256 was kicked by GameDale (Eccessivo uso di caps! - 5? *(660) (07/06/2006 - 13:04:53) han schiavizzato di nuovo mose'? se le va cercando mah aveva messo la testa a posto per un periodo... so' adesso lavora alla ferrarelle... separa la liscia dalla gassata.. *(661) (07/06/2006 - 14:14:11) 14:11:22 <^Vivi^> ciao a tutti vo a pappa 14:11:34 torna a trovarci vivi 14:11:49 anche perche' se torni quando siamo morti... *(662) (07/06/2006 - 17:38:04) ' Liham '''ha '''UNO! ' !g 1 paura.... si mi sn bagnata tutta *(663) (10/06/2006 - 01:01:17) 00:37:22 ''' 1?: ''' Brunilde^ (98/550) ''' 2?: ''' colore_del_grano (79/3066) ''' 3?: ''' Eco_Strat (79/476) ''' 4?: ''' Chrono256 (77/970) ''' 5?: ''' Kociss (65/156) ''' 6?: ''' BauBauMicioMicio (49/1656) ''' 7?: ''' Chiara (45/972) ''' 8?: ''' floriana (44/205) ''' 9?: ''' Beyond (37/132) ''' 10?: ''' khinny (30/244) *(664) (10/06/2006 - 15:16:29) secondo voi....Windows MOBILE lo vendono nei negozi di arredamento?????????? bella eh Chiara ? non merito che mi quoti?? Chiara> ma si puo' essere accolti con una battuta del genere? m'invita a farne una di caccia grossa, a morte nonamegod! *(665) (11/06/2006 - 04:05:24) (+v Chrono256 )> 2i,0vi (@ BauBauMicioMicio )> finalmente vedo Chrono256 dire qualcosa di sensato ***(Part) Chrono256 (~email@Azzurra=22D5542C.cust-adsl.tiscali.it) () *(666) (12/06/2006 - 14:52:56) 14:50:37 me la mandizzi? 14:50:51 * Eco_Strat (~Carretto@Azzurra=4B5F83A4.pool8254.interbusiness.it) Quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 14:50:56 addirittura 14:51:01 manco gli avessi kiesto il culo *(667) (14/06/2006 - 15:59:16) 15:54:52 abatessa 15:54:52 La parola non e' presente nel mio dizionario 15:55:41 O_O???? 15:55:43 batessa magari 15:55:52 roba del genere *(668) (14/06/2006 - 16:48:15) 16:46:02 A BATTUTE DEL CAZZO DI QUEL CAZZONE DI NONAMEGOD... E FANCULO BANNAMI PURE GAMEDALE DELLA MINCHIA! 16:46:03 * Chrono256 was kicked by GameDale (Eccessivo uso di caps! - 5? Avvertimento = One Minute Ban - Kick del giorno n? 2 - Kick totali: 6016 -) *(669) (18/06/2006 - 23:45:20) 23:42:44 dale non so se si lascia corrompere... 23:42:59 DaleCooper... puccipucci 23:43:04 ce lo metti unoalfa 23:43:10 musetto arruffato! *(670) (28/06/2006 - 21:57:02) 21:55:39 filosofia del diritto :D 21:56:28 non era meglio filosofia del rovescio, Beyond ? *(671) (02/07/2006 - 18:45:51) 18:42:10 Tempo scaduto! Ecco i risultati: 18:42:12 La preferenza è andata per: -NONE- ' 18:43:32 grazie per la preferenza accordatami''' *(672) (04/07/2006 - 14:03:00) 13:59:54 !defi Chrono256 13:59:55 CHRONO256: s. m. invar. (sett.) 1''' (volg.) pene '''2 (pop.) sciocco: parlareagire come un Chrono256; fare una figura da Chrono256 (o la figura del Chrono256). *(673) (06/07/2006 - 19:08:34) <@NoNameGod> Scoperta la sostanza usata dai calciatori della Juventus "ERO..IN..A" ed adesso stanno provando a curarli con il "VIVI..IN..C" *(674) (07/07/2006 - 21:56:54) 18:46:32 nn voglio più il hop nn lo voglio + e da sola nn me lo posso levare 18:57:49 -ChanServ:@#quizzit- colore_del_grano ha rimosso nuvoladoro dalla HOP list. 19:55:06 me lo sonp tolto meno male 20:18:54 ringrazio colore_alle_hawaii mi ha fatta fuori grazie di cuore *(675) (08/07/2006 - 12:19:04) 12:17:56 vinceròò 12:18:05 ' DoupaLoupa', io avevo trovato''' LAUROTINO', sei fuori dal gioco *(676) (13/07/2006 - 20:31:28) 20:30:40 è un animale molto caldo e che tende a vivere isolato il solleone? *(677) (13/07/2006 - 20:54:42) 20:53:54 sono solo FUSO 20:54:03 quindi occhio che pungo *(678) (13/07/2006 - 20:56:20) 20:54:54 EH...IO si che so come far ridere le donne....non come te Chrono256 che ci riesci solo a letto! *(679) (24/07/2006 - 15:20:50) ma per fare un arresto cardiaco, serve per forza il mandato?????? *(680) (25/07/2006 - 15:24:28) fuffolo_quiztime_sl_pvt >>> che tristezza sapere che non potra' mai conoscere SIRENA_NO_PVT *(681) (07/08/2006 - 15:40:14) alfaalex ......ma se le alghe suonassero.....farebbero.... un algoritmo? *(682) (21/08/2006 - 15:14:32) ma dove ho letto di 10? ATTENZIONE! Mancano solo 10 secondi!!! <---- qui Chiara *(683) (30/08/2006 - 21:42:02) 21:41:33 ^gioconda in 93.7 secondi con la parola falle di 5 lettere ha totalizzato 18.7 punti +2 Chiappe +10% Bonus lunghezza *(684) (06/09/2006 - 16:38:16) 16:37:35 ' Oca''' Mercoledì 6 Settembre 2006 alle 14:51 Vincitore:' atoman '''Durata: 90 minuti *(685) (06/09/2006 - 20:11:35) 20:10:36 Domanda:' L'altro nome della lavanda ' 20:10:52 gastrica''' *(686) (07/09/2006 - 18:17:23) 18:14:29 ' NickServ '-''' 1°''' Avvertimento: Non ripetere! *(687) (02/11/2006 - 20:40:45) 20:38:51 ' Definizione:' s. f. pl. l'insieme delle cerimonie e dei riti funebri; funerale: * solenni; celebrare le *. 20:39:11 festivita' *(688) (08/11/2006 - 17:51:09) tonino chronino256 da ascoli *(689) (10/11/2006 - 22:40:23) 22:37:57 io opto x la canna 22:38:08 io septo per la sigaretta :P *(690) (11/11/2006 - 19:04:22) 19:03:44 perchè esiste un'altra forma di sesso oltre a quello scritto? *(691) (13/11/2006 - 23:27:08) 23:26:29 come dicono i veneti...era una vicenza poetica! *(692) (14/11/2006 - 23:41:52) 23:40:54 23:35:52 hallsmentholyptus 23:40:54 23:35:52 La lunghezza per questa manche è fissata a 16 *(693) (18/11/2006 - 19:13:56) ['''19:13:08]' <%Brunilde^> mi incarto ;_; '[19:13:19]' <@itised83inVII> a chi ti devi regalare? *(694) (18/11/2006 - 20:37:42) 20:35:56 ti ricordo che ho promesso di tagliarmelo se nn vincono l'anello *(695) (23/11/2006 - 19:03:17) 19:02:51 azz..... non mi viene una parola con la K in sedicesima posizione :( *(696) (28/11/2006 - 21:02:48) 21:02:06 * NoNameGod ora è pieno di ram :D 21:02:15 * NoNameGod si sente un albero! *(697) (05/12/2006 - 22:58:42) 22:57:37 Domanda:' U Il nome di un famoso eco ''' 22:57:39 urlo *(698) (13/12/2006 - 19:25:41) 19:25:09 Il capitano della Roma, assistito dall' avvocato Franco Coppi, e' stato interrogato per circa un'ora ... <-- durante la quale è riuscito a pronunciare il proprio nome e cognome *(699) (13/12/2006 - 22:29:32) 22:28:43 leggi le stronzate di Chrono256 16 secondi dopo di noi? t'invidio :) *(700) (16/12/2006 - 23:44:58) 23:44:52 ma se uno pianta i semi delle carte....nasce una cartolina?